


Missing: A Speedster, An Archer, and A Bird

by WriterofGotham



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Artmis crock, Gen, Kid Flash - Freeform, Robin - Freeform, Wally West - Freeform, Young Justice in the marvel universe, dr strange - Freeform, jane foster - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, no idea how they got there, richard grayson - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform, yj meets the avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: Kid Flash, Robin, and Artemis wake up in field with no idea of why of how they got there. Things only get stranger when they can't contact the league. Someone calling themselves 'Iron Man' comes claiming to help them.





	1. Chapter 1

Artimis woke up with a start, she was in a hay field with no idea how or why she got there. She got on her feet immediately and started walking trying to contact Miss Martian and trying to reach anyone on her comm. She found Robin and Kid Flash unconscious a few feet from where she had been.

“Robin! Kid Flash! Wake up! We have to get out of here.” She tried to shake Kid Flash awake, but it wasn’t any use he was out of it. She checked and saw that the compartment he kept high energy bars was empty, not even a crumb. 

“This is so not good.” She muttered. She checked her pockets and where she usually kept a candy bar. It was gone too. “Perfect.” 

She ran to Robin and shook him. “Robin, you really need to wake up.” Robin bolted awake. 

“Artimis, where are we? What happened?” Robin sputtered out as he surveyed his surroundings. “What’s with Wally?” 

 

“He needs to eat. I don’t remember what happened or why we are here I can’t reach Miss Martian.” Artimis said exasperated. 

Robin searched around his utility belt opening a compartment and fining it empty. “My last memory is of me putting cookies in here.” He checked his other compartments finding them well stocked. “Whatever we have been doing, it’s been for a while. Things can’t get much worse.” Immediately, he regretted saying that, a robot that looked similar to Red Tornado showed up. 

“Surrender now, or I will take further action and you don’t want me to take further action.” The red and gold robot said. 

Robin cackled as Artimis strung her bow with am EMP, arrow she’d started carrying after the incident with the Reds. She shot it at the robot, it counteracted with blast from its metal hands. 

“We aren’t going to win this fight. We can’t risk it with Kid Flash out of it.” Artimis yelled as Robin flipped to avoid being hit. 

“Okay. We surrender.” Robin yelled, he despised giving up so easily, but there wasn’t a way that they could win without risk being killed. 

The robot stopped shooting at them as he watched them warily. They went over to Kid Flash and struck defensive positions. 

The robot stopped flying and walked to them, a mask came off revealing a man underneath. “You’re kids. “ 

“You’re a creepy old guy.” Robin retorted. 

“What’s with mustard and ketchup boy? Are you like bad cosplayers?” He asked, as he pointed to Kid Flash. 

“Our friend needs medical attention. You really don’t know who we are?” Robin asked equal parts of surprise and irritation. 

“I can take you all, to the Avengers Tower and get him taken care of. The rest of you have questions that need answering.”

He walked over to Kid Flash and picked him up bridal style. “Traffic light, Leprechaun, stay here and I’ll come back for you in a second. Any clue what’s wrong with him?” he nodded to Kid Flash.

“He’s starving to death he needs IV’s.” Robin said.

“Okay.” The man in the robot suit said almost unbelieving. He left and Robin and Artimis compared notes on what they remembered last. 

“I remember Batman assigning a mission, something with Cadmus. A trip on the bio ship to somewhere. You?” Robin asked. 

 

“My memories are even more spotty, I can’t believe we surrendered and let ‘robot man’ take Wally. What happened? Where are we?” Artimis practically yelled. 

The ‘robot man’ came back and he picked up both of them. They were surprised that the base he took them to was out in the open and clearly labeled. 

He put them in a living room type area. “Where is Kid Flash? What have you done to him?” Artimis lashed out at him. 

“Calm down, blondie. You were right the kid was suffering from malnutrition. He’s getting IV’s from doctors right now.” The man said. 

“Who are you? And can we see Kid Flash?” Robin asked. 

“You aren’t from here are you? I thought so with the radiation coming off from you, then the energy surge.” He said. “Are you evil? I will kill you.” They both looked unimpressed at the last remark.

“Another universe, that makes sense. Batman has theories on it. No, we are definably the opposite of bad, we fight the forces of evil on our universe.” Robin explained. “Can we see, KF now?” 

“I guess, but you do have questions to answer first.” 

He motioned for them to sit on the couch, neither did. 

“First what are your names?” Tony asked.

“I am Robin, this is Artimis, and Kid Flash is wherever you put him.” He said simply. 

“Real names.” Tony said. 

 

“I am Robin this is Artimis, and Kid Flash is wherever you put him.” Robin repeated as if Tony was stupid. A red caped person floated into the room. Both teens where even more alert they watched both of them warily.

“Ah, here are the other visitors.” The person said in an accent that reminded Robin of Alfred, what he wouldn’t give to him. 

“There from a different universe. How is the kid I dropped off in the med bay? By the way, this is Vision. Vision, Artimis and Robin.” Tony said. 

“The teen doesn’t seem to be improving. The IV he’s on doesn’t appear to be working.”

Vison had barely stoped speaking when Robin burst out, “One IV! No wonder. What was it? Ugh, you don’t know how a speedster works! Just take us to the med bay.”

Artimis and Robin were led to the med bay as Tony whispered for Vision to contact the all members of the Avengers. They would need all hands on deck for the strange children. Even if it meant Captain America and the other’s. They most likely wouldn’t come, he had help put them in a crazy prison in the middle of the ocean. He didn’t mean for any of it to happen, the Accords had sounded like a good idea. He’d been making a lot of mistakes lately, hopefully not putting the teens in a cell wasn’t one. 

When they got to med bay Robin went to his friend and saw how unresponsive he was, he had to calm himself down. Find more IV’s help Wally, he could that. 

Tony pointed to where IV bags where located. Any other time Robin and Artimis would have laughed at how large Tony’s eyes got when Robin hooked up two IV’s. One that was basically sugar water, the other had vitamins and electrolytes’. After a few minute the speedster woke up. 

“Rob, did you get the number of the truck that ran over me a few times?” The speedster opened his eyes and saw he wasn’t in the cave or the Watchtower and he didn’t remember a man with a goatee that put Ollie’s to shame. 

“Whoisthat?wherearewe?whydidIpassout?WhereisUncleBerry?” He was speaking so fast that no one caught it and he had to make himself slow down, it took a few tries before Robin understood. 

“Tony Stark, something called the Avengers Tower, my guess too long without refueling, all of our cupboards were bare. No idea right now.” Robin answered. 

Kid Flash sat up a few stars danced in front of his eyes, but he was not going to appear weak in front of a stranger. “When can we go home? I am starving, Mom is making my favorite tonight, I don’t want to be late.” Wally asked cheerfully. 

“We may be in a different universe. Baywatch, we may never get to go home.” Artimis said angrily. 

“Of course we will get home.” Robin said, “Batman, Green Arrow, and Flash will never stop looking for us.”


	2. Chapter 2

"We may be in a different universe. Baywatch, we may never get to go home." Artemis said angrily.

"Of course we will get home." Robin said, "Batman, Green Arrow, and Flash will never stop looking for us."

"They better not." Kid Flash said as he laid back down. "I am starving guys, any chance for some food?"

Tony looked at the diverse teenagers, the small black haired kid who dressed really brightly and had a creepy smile, the blonde archer who looked like she wanted to fight someone, and the ginger who smiled brightly at his own mentioning of food. They had told him they fought crime, but none of them looked very old.

They looked Spiderman's age, not mentioning age again, to them when I recruited and am currently sponsoring a child soldier, I made his algebra grade tank when he didn't get a chance to study. He gave a mental not to himself as he thought of the strange children.

"Hello Robin, he went to a drawer and pulled out energy drinks beside the IVs." Robin cackled as he watched Tony's face light up in horror as the speedster chugged eight Red Bulls. Robin knew that caffeine and sugar in energy drinks, didn't effect speedsters at all.

"Not the most nutritionally, but I don't feel like I'm going to pass out anymore. So anyway, guy's another universe? Are the rest of the team here? How did we get here? Who did we take on? I bet it was that Klarion. I really hate him." Wally asked Robin and Artemis. He looked warily at Tony.

"We don't remember, we were hoping you did. You gave me a scare, Wa- Kid Flash, I found you and Robin passed out in a field. No one had emergency rations and the comms weren't picking up a thing. I don't think it was Klarion, it seems more of a Lex Luthor move, getting rid of the partners, not dead just missing, no ties to them." Artemis speculated.

Wally was sitting on the bed he and Artemis were getting into a lively discussion on which villain could have sent them to a different earth. Robin had brought up his holographic computer while no one was paying attention, Tony was intently watching the two fight over Klarion the Witch Boy or Lex freaking Luthor.

Robin found this earth wasn't the same at all, most heroes weren't masked, and aliens were seen as the epicenter of all evil. Odd the aliens in this world, weren't Martian or any he recognized. He also found the years were off, on his world it was Nov. 20th 2012, and here it was May 16, 2017. Almost a year after the Avengers were torn apart. Fighting among themselves, they had been a close knit group until that time. He had hacked J.A.R.V.I.S. and found files and data the he saved to his wrist computer. All the Avengers, with the exception of two were metahumans.

Half the league didn't have powers. He was awakened from his thoughts with the sound of Tony screaming. It wasn't a scream that immediately made you realize what you had done it was more of a child that had its favorite toy taken.

"You hacked J.A.V.I.S!"

"Please, a four year old could have done it." Robin stated. "If you didn't want it hacked don't leave it unprotected."

Tony got over being mad quickly, "You kids are awesome. If no one claims you I want to keep you. I'll name you, Diana, Timothy, and Anthony."

"No one will be adopting us. We have a home, and a families." Robin said in a perfect imitation of the Dark Knight himself. "Our mentors and families are looking for us right now, they won't rest ill they know what happen to us." That and he was not going by Timothy.

Artemis didn't look so sure, but Kid Flash was shaking his head in agreement, as he ate a banana. Tony wondered where he had gotten it. He was still hooked up to the IV and seemingly, hadn't moved an inch. Tony hoped these… kids weren't evil as strange as there were. In the short fight the ebony haired boy and blonde archer could hold their own. No way would they have surrendered if 'Kid Flash' wasn't starving to death. Tony had so many questions for the teens.

"One question, why was he starving to death," Tony pointed to Wally, "and not you two?"

"He has a faster than normal metabolism. That's all." Robin said before Wally could, he gave both Wally and Artemis a look that stated, "don't elaborate."

They didn't say anymore and Tony left them to get them something to eat.

When they were alone Robin disabled the audio in the room and explained what he found out about this world. "The Sokovia Accords made all hero's and metas retire or sign it. The UN has control over them. So, KF stick to fast metabolism not your real power, I don't know what they would do if they found out. I think we should play it cool; not cause any alarm or start any fights."

Artemis and Wally agreed. "It sucks about no running. What happens if I get hurt and an hour later it's like it never happened?"

"Don't get hurt, Baywatch that's the plan." She smacked him upside his head playfully. "You can live a slower for a day or two the League will find us."

"Yeah, but what happened what happens if they think we're dead. We have to be careful. We still don't know what happened on our earth." Robin cautioned.

Vision had contacted Captain America and told him of the strange situation going on. Tony had promised not to turn them in if they would help with the children. Manfully, Captain America didn't roll his eyes, Hawkeye however, did.

"How do we know this isn't a trap? Kids from a different earth, how stupid do you think we are?" Clint asked angrily. He hadn't seen his family in months; S.H.E.I.L.D. staked out his house and were watching everything Laura did. He was seething in anger.

Vision showed them the fight that Artemis and Robin had put up against Iron Man. They all were impressed at how the worked together and that they only surrendered when they couldn't see a way out that didn't risk one of them getting hurt.

"We'll help, but only because I don't trust Tony with kids." Captain America said and shut off the communications. "Anyone who doesn't want to come doesn't have to. I want to meet these kids, they work well together. I don't want Tony to do anything that would cause them to think we are the enemy."

It was decided that Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, and Captain America would go back to the Avengers tower. For better or for worse. They started on the drive to the tower where they used to belong.

Wanda was quiet for the most part, "The children need protected, and they don't belong here we need to get them back to their earth. " Was the only thing she had said.

Black Widow had been busy when she saw the message Tony had sent her along with a video of children fight him. It made her pause, they were no doubt well trained, she thought. They worked as a team and separately well. They protected the boy that was down, they had trained together that was evident. She was leaving for the Tower now. She wanted to see these children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next chapter the Avengers meet Robin, KF, and Artemis. I promise the next chapter will be longer I wanted to go ahead and post this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin, Kid Flash, and Artemis were exhausted after they had eaten, Tony showed them their rooms. They each had a separate room, though close together. They all were asleep before their heads hit the pillow.

The next morning outside their doors were clothes that were around their sizes. Getting dressed revealed bruises that hadn't been there. Whoever, they had fought had gotten in hits. Robin and Kid Flash where in too big clothes, Robin liked it because it hid the utility belt he always wore. Artemis's clothes fit little better than the boys had. Her shirt had a star and white and red rings around, instead of jeans it was a medium length capris. They looked funny walking down to the kitchen, normalish teen clothes and combat boots for Robin, high speed durable running shoes for Wally they looked like normal Adidas running shoes, and high black and gray ankle boots for Artemis.

They were startled to see more people in the kitchen then just Tony and Vison. Robin noticed it was the hero's that had fought in a civil war against each other. Apparently, they had gotten back together because of them. Hopeful not because they seemed like a threat.

Wally was half asleep as he sat beside a large blonde man and buried his face in his elbows, he almost went back to sleep. Robin and Artemis were more alert and sized up everyone in the room. The ginger woman, reminded them of Black Canary, a dirty blonde man in a sleeveless shirt had a build similar to Green Arrow, he was probably an archer. The blonde man Wally was sitting beside looked a little lost at the arrival of the teens. A younger woman with black hair and knee boots, she didn't seem to view them as treats, it was almost pity in her large eyes. Robin and Artemis knew how trusting Wally could be, hopefully these people wouldn't give them cause to not trust them.

"You must be Artemis, this is?" The large blonde man asked as he pointed to KF.

"KF could sleep through anything, I am Robin. It's a pleasure Captain." Robin added thinking it would be better to try and make friends, and come off as young teenagers in need. Besides it wasn't far from the truth, he reasoned.

"Nice to meet you to son. You may call me, Steve." He outstretched his hand in a handshake. Robin shook his hand.

Steve introduced them to the new comers, Natasha, Clint, and Wanda.

"Surely you must have other names, then Robin, Artemis, and Kf." Wanda said a accent Robin knew he had heard before.

Wally sat up and looked at her. if he wasn't on a strange earth he might have flirted with her, instead he said, "My real name is Wallace, but can call me Wally."

"Artemis, is my real name. My parents had an ironic sense of humor when they named me." Artemis spoke up. They all realized it wouldn't do any good to lie, and names were a start at trust.

"Robin, I'm not allowed to tell my real name." Robin stated as he looked at his wrist computer. He still couldn't figure out the time difference between to the two worlds, if time went faster here, how long would they have to stay here before the Justice League found out they were gone?

They ate breakfast, they asked many questions, about that world and told stories from their world. The Avengers laughed at the stories they told about their team. At first they didn't understand why they were so young on the team. Wally told the story of rescuing Superboy from Cadmus, carful to not saying anything about running. The Avengers were surprised at how much Wally ate, but didn't say anything. After they were done Tony went to the lab to do tests on the radiation coming off them.

"Do you have a training room or gym?" Robin asked. He wanted to work out and clear his head.

Natasha sized them up, "We do have a gym. We can spar, I want to make sure you can take care of yourselves." This would be fun. She thought knowing at least Robin and Artemis were skilled in hand to hand combat.

Robin's reply was a cackle, which had a chill run up the spine of the Avengers.

All of them except Tony went to watch them spar. It was decided that Artemis and Natasha, would go against each other. Wanda, volunteered to fight Wally. Everyone was surprised by that, even Wanda there was something about the red head with a goofy grin that she liked. Robin and Steve where to go last.

Artemis smiled slightly as she circled the older woman. Natasha took the first strike, she tried to kick the younger girl, training with her father and Black Canary she saw it coming and blocked it.

"I don't need my bow to be useful." Artemis said.

She tried to kick Natasha's legs out from under of her. Natasha avoided it and grabbed Artemis arm and tried to throw her over her shoulder. Artemis countered and knocked Natasha to the ground. They both got up and started to fight again. Natasha wondered what her training had been, she seemed capable of taking care of herself. The fight went on for a few more minutes it was close, but Natasha was the winner.

Wanda and Wally went next, she had been working on her hand to hand combat. Wally was very careful not to use his speed he still didn't know if there was speedsters in this world and he'd heard horror stories of what people had done to metas. He was determined not to lose his cover, he hated to lose the fight, but it was preferable to his secret getting out. The Accords seemed like such a bad idea, he prayed nothing like it happened on his earth.

The fight was over sooner than Artemis's and Natasha's had been. Wally made sure he didn't get hit in the face or anywhere that would leave a mark. Wally emerged the winner in the fight. He was creeped out at how much Wanda was staring at him. He was so careful not use his speed in the fight. Only a few times had he trained under Black Canary that she had forced them not to use powers. So it a wasn't an easy win.

Steve and Robin's spar was entertaining, they had exact opposite fighting styles. Steve wasn't prepared for Robin's shorter and acrobatic fight style. Robin used was used to fighting men three times as big as him. In the end it was Steve that won, he had more endurance than Robin. It was a close fight.

"How did you learn your fighting style? At the circus?" Clint asked him with a chuckle.

"Maybe. How did you get your bow skills? Marooned on an island with nothing but, a bow and wit?" Robin asked trying to get the subject off of his circus roots.

"An island? No, I've never been a castaway. I grew up being a sideshow in a circus. If I had a dollar for every time someone called me Robin Hood." Clint looked Robin trying to get a read on him. He couldn't figure out the kid, he and his friends had kept on domino masks.

"You were right on the circus bit. My family and I were center ring. Did the circus close permanently on this world?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I hated that." Clint replied. Robin loosened up some and they talked about growing up in the circus.

As soon as Wally was done fighting he went to help Tony in the lab. F.R.I.E.D.A.Y. directed him to the lab where Tony was examining the radiation coming off of them. Wally was ahead a grade in school and on weekends he wasn't busy he read all the science journals he could get his hands on. Plus, having the Flash for an uncle he could ask all the questions he wanted about science stuff.

He knocked on the door before entering, living with paranoid superhero's he learned quickly that people spook easily. He had once gotten a broken nose from not knocking first.

"Hi, kid I'm kinda busy so you may want to come back later." Tony told him without looking up from his work.

"I can help you I know a lot about science. I know I'm just a kid, but science is what I'm good at. I have a high I.Q. and perfect scores in science." He wondered if he could say science one more time.

"Don't touch anything. I may talk a lot, but don't talk to me when I'm working." Tony didn't say anymore and Wally started to study the samples Tony gave him. He found himself reading books on the table. He flipped through them and read the hundreds of pages in a minute. He was half way through reading the stack when he realized that was using his powers. He thought about the multiple theories: Twin, Einstein Rosin Bridge, Worm holes, and the trans dimensional unified field theory. It was making his head hurt.

He read the results on the radiation, slightly different than any other found on this world, he wondered vaguely if it was harmful he, subjected to more tests.

It was painfully slow progress, to him. If they found the right earth's vibration they could build a portal to their world. He hoped the Justice League would get here soon.

Artemis found herself talking to Wanda and Natasha. She tried to the answer questions Natasha asked about her training. No way she was telling her about her father training her and Jade. Artemis played it off as her mentor's training.

"How long have you known Wally?" Wanda asked interrupting Natasha's barrage of questions.

"A few months. Why do you want to know?" Artemis said warily.

"He reminds of someone I used to know." Wanda looked at her in the eyes, "My brother actually, strange, I know Petro had an air about him that Wally seems to share."

"Did he have powers or where you the only one born with them?" Artemis asked.

"He could run hundreds of miles per hour, I'm just weird. We weren't born with them. It was before we joined the Avengers we didn't have anywhere to go so we volunteered to be experimented on." Wanda said matter of factly.

"Oh, Wally is pretty normal." Artemis said quickly.

Natasha's eyes narrowed, "What does "kid Flash" stand for?" she asked.

Artemis had learned to lie well under her father, a skill that might save her team mate. She didn't even like him, he was obnoxious and petulant. "He took it from his mentor, the Flash you see. The Flash is the fastest man alive. Wally helps him out with tech support and stuff. Calling the police and research. That must be the aura you were getting off of him." Artemis hoped that they believed that weak lie she had come up with on the spot.

"Why does he have a costume? And a heightened metabolism then?"

Perfect, now they all had explaining to do. A lot of explaining to do. Well, at least they weren't stupid here on this earth.

"We should probably get everyone together, to explain." Artemis said pensively.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why does he have a costume? And a heightened metabolism then?" Natasha asked.

Perfect, now they all had explaining to do. A lot of explaining to do. Well, at least they weren't stupid here on this earth.

"We should probably get everyone together, to explain." Artemis said pensively.

She tapped her comm "We need to talk I think Kf's secrets out." Her voice was higher than usual. She was thinking up exit plans and fighting strategies when Robin and Wally came to the common room with the rest of the Avengers.

"They know about your speed, Wally." Artemis said plainly.

"The only reason we lied was because of the accords, I am a meta but I'm not evil and I am not staying on this earth long." Kid Flash said quickly.

"I knew something about you was familiar. You and my brother have the same energy around you." Wanda said almost in a whisper. She had never found anyone like her brother and here was a teen with the same powers. He wasn't her brother but, he reminded her of him.

"You kids shouldn't have lied. I understand why you did but, it makes me wonder if Robin and Artemis are lying also." Steve said in a voice that was worse than if he had yelled at them.

"I was able to hack F.R.I.E.D.A.Y. because I have a paranoid mentor who, trained me how to beat almost any system. I can hack the Justice League and Cadmus. That's all training no tech control abilities on me." Robin said as Tony looked at him like it explained how he hacked the Avenger's Tower.

"On my part it's training too. Daddy dearest had me and my sister fighting almost as soon as we could walk. Some days I would love to be a meta and not have to work for every advantage possible." Artemis stated, hoping they would let it go at that.

"Wait, G.A. is your Uncle why did his brother or brother-in-law train you like that?" Wally said without thinking.

"Now is really not the time, KF." Robin answered for Artemis. "The point is we are on a strange earth with no idea how we got here. We only did what we thought was best we see now that it was a mistake." Robin said looking like a beat puppy.

The Avenger's didn't know their backgrounds, but they were just kids. Smart, cunning, scared, well trained and dangerous. Natasha sized them all up again they all projected a young and innocent persona that she suspected was put on to make them trust them. She understood that all trust came from knowing a person, knowing who they were and what they would do.

In her lifetime she had only found a handful of people she would trust her life with. She had fought against two of them she wondered if they still trusted her. Steve and Clint fought for what they thought right and so had she it was as simple and as complicated as that.

Tony was now asking Wally a million questions. "You have to eat a lot to just function? How much more than an average human? How did you get your abilities?"

"Eating is pretty important if I don't I pass out and begin to starve to death. Like when you first met Robin and Artemis I really was dying. I have to eat a couple thousand more calories than the regular human. Usually around twelve or fourteen thousand a day, more if I am going on missions." He paused and looked down embarrassed. "I got my powers by throwing some chemicals on me during a lightning storm and getting struck by lightning."

"You weren't experimented on?" Wanda asked her accent getting thicker.

"No, it was my fault. I did the experimenting." Wally said immediately after Wanda had finished speaking. He didn't want the thinking that someone had made him the way he was.

"Have any of you remembered how you got here?" Tony asked.

"It's a blank worse than when Psimon got a hold of us. I hate memory blanks." Artemis said grumpily.

"I don't even want to know." Steve said, the more he found out about these kids the more they reminded him of how much they had seen and done. Robin and Artemis reminded him of Natasha. Wally was more like a kid than them.

"So I know we lied and all but, we promise not to do it again unless we have to." Wally said with a lopsided grin plastered on his face.

The Avengers took their apology remembering the 'unless we have to.'

Natasha and Steve decided that they need to go shopping with the teens since they looked homeless in the too big and miss matched clothes they had on. They kept a eye on them in the stores they looked in. The teens at first had declined the offer saying they didn't need charity. Tony practically had to force them to go with Captain America and Black Widow.

Shopping they found was difficult as each teen had a distinct style that they liked. Robin got a pair of converse and a few pairs of jeans, a few tee shirts and a jacket with a two pairs of sunglasses. Artemis got a pants with a few tops, and a jacket and more stylish combat boots. Wally got more clothes than Robin and Artemis, he looked very sheepish when he explained that if he ran in them they could catch on fire. Steve and Natasha began to wonder if anything these kids said would surprise them anymore.

In the mall they were taking a lunch break in a food court when Robin whispered something to Wally. Steve noticed it just as Robin did, a man with a gun was going onto a 'Bello's Fine Jewelry' store. All of them where preparing for trouble as the man pulled out the gun and started to make demands the gun disappeared and his hands were zip tied together. People were shocked as the would be robbery was thwarted before it even began.

Robin gave Wally a high five and said, "We should probably leave."

"Yeah, I didn't know what to do with the gun so I ran it to a police station. I left a note about the robbery. They should send officers over. I want to be gone before they arrive." Wally replied.

Steve and Natasha navigated through the crowd and left as people started to mill and crowd around the jewelry store. They carried the bags from the stores they had been and left they climbed in a SUV and decided to go back to the Tower. They had plenty of excitement for one day.

In the car Robin got bored and so he started talking, "When do you start patrol?" he asked.

"Patrol what?" Steve asked.

"Your home city, like do you all zeta back to whatever city you're from and come back to the Tower after you're done? Batman and I usually start at ten and go till about two a.m. if it's a slow night and if it's an Arkham breakout then it's an early start and a late finish. The Joker just got put in so Batman won't have till deal with him for about a month." Dick calculated.

"We don't patrol our home cities. If there is killer robots that tries to take over the world or evil originations like HYDRA that's what we normally handle. There is someone in Queens who does patrol as you put it." Steve almost said it was someone too young to patrol but, they were teens and he wasn't always old.

"Cool, is he a meta?" Robin asked.

"I have no clue what he is, he dresses in red and blue and call himself 'Spiderman' he seems like a good kid." Steve said as he thought back to the overenthusiastic kid at the airport.

"You said kid does he have a mentor?" Wally asked if it hadn't been for his Uncle Berry there wouldn't have been a Kid Flash.

"I think Tony has been trying to get in contact with him." Natasha spoke up.

"Is Tony always so… childlike?" Robin asked. Bruce could be Brucie around people, but that wasn't who he was, he knew Bruce was serious and calculating.

Steve and Natasha thought it over and Natasha replied, "He's actually gotten better than he was. Ultron changed him and fighting beside ally's made him a lot more serious."

"Oh, I just knew someone kinda like him and wondered if was always like that. I read his parents died, how old was he?" Robin asked as he noted that Steve was gripping the steering wheel tighter his knuckles had gone white.

"I think he was eighteen." Natasha said.

"Oh, was he with them? Ohh, there's a Dick's Sporting Goods may we please go?" Robin asked he wanted some sports equipment the Tower didn't have.

Wally snickered and said, "Robin can be a Dick." Robin smacked him upside his head and told him to shut up.

Steve turned into the sporting goods store he went with Robin to look at the some of the exercise equipment. Natasha took Artemis and Wally to a different store where they looked until Steve and Robin came out after buying a rock wall climbing kit.

"It was on sale." Steve said as he explained that it was going to be delivered later that day.

"You did puppy dog eyes, didn't you?" Wally whispered to Robin.

"Works everytime, and their gym does need a more height. No one can fly unless they risk falling." Robin replied.

"Dude, you just made me never want to fly."

Later that night after everyone had climbed the rock wall the three teens gathered in Artemis's room.

"Do you think we can go home? Buying a clothes seemed like we'll be staying for a while." Artemis said thinking about her mother who was all by herself now she had to help her go shopping and there was a place in the apartment that her wheelchair always got stuck. She had to fight back tears. "Why did we get stuck in this stupid universe?"

"I was working with Tony and there are a lot of theories, but I don't know." Wally said as he thought about all of his family.

"Batman will never stop looking for us." Robin said even as he wished to be back in his room at Wayne Manor with his family, Bruce and Alfred were probably crazy with worry if they didn't think he was dead.

They sat on her bed and tried to plan, it was hard and none of them wanted to think about what would happen if the League didn't come for them soon. The plans they came up with sounded terrible and they laughed till they cried at Wally's idea.

"It may take months, what we can do is find our doppelgängers kill them and take their place." Wally said. After that Wally wasn't allowed to suggest anything and they went to bed feeling better at least they had each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin got up early and climbed the rock wall up, high and in the air he felt more at ease and could think better. He still couldn't remember why or how they got on this earth it sucked he thought, as he leaped down from half way up. He walked into the kitchen where he found Artemis sharpening all the knives in the kitchen and Wally making pancakes and bacon. Clint and Wanda where watching them from living room.

"For a bunch of hero's they have dull knives." Artemis muttered under her breath.

"There is nothing wrong with them you just like playing with knives. Artemis, are you that despite to kick butt?" Wally asked as he loaded a platter full of pancakes and sat them on the table beside the stove.

"Maybe, I don't know, sparring is not the same as real life kicking butt and saving the day." Artemis said.

"I agree, no patrolling is so boring. That's what Batman punishes me with." Robin added.

"You kids need to appreciate this vacation." Clint yelled from the sofa he was sitting on while reading.

"Foods done." Wally said as he put the two plates of bacon and a whole cut up watermelon on the table.

The other Avengers came down to breakfast in due time Wally and made more pancakes. Everyone was slightly surprised at how good the pancakes were.

When everyone was there Robin asked, "How is a plan for getting us home coming?"

"I have called in an expert, who should be arriving today. She is the best in her field and she practically dates Thor. Her theory on trans dimensional travel is solid." Tony said cheerfully then added, "Who made these pancakes? These are great."

"I did, I don't just eat." Wally said offended and pleased at the same time. "I read most of the books in your lab won't we need to build some sort of gateway to get home?"

"Probably, and it will need to be tested and make sure that it's safe for living things to pass through." Tony said.

"Perfect. How long will that take?" Artemis asked suddenly losing her appetite at the thought of being here even longer than she had to be.

"I don't know." Tony replied truthfully.

They finished eating with less conversation and the teens decided to train together. Clint and Natasha were to watch them as it was decided that they should have an adult with them at all time.

They sparred, with little talk.

It was late afternoon when Jane Foster and her intern arrived. Darcy Lewis almost tasered Robin.

They knocked on the door to the Tower and Steve answered, letting them in.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Foster, Miss Lewis." Steve said politely as both women stared at the inside of the tower.

"Oh My God, you and Thor are like buff cousins." Darcy said as she poked Captain America's shoulder.

"Darcy, what did we say about not embarrassing yourself." Jane said in a whisper.

"I don't care this is Captain America." Darcy said.

Steve led the women to the lab where Tony was working when they ran into Robin. He was coming from the gym. He cackled in a creepy way, surprising both of the guests. Darcy reached in her back pocket and pulled out her taser and aimed at Robin almost hitting him. He ducked and realized they weren't threats.

"I'm sorry for surprising you. I admire your quick reflexes and taser aiming skills." Robin apologized he slipped seamlessly in to his "charming Bruce Wayne's ward persona".

"It's cool dude. I do have ninja skills." Darcy mused.

"We came because, there was something that had come from another earth and it need to go back." Jane said.

"That would be us. I'm Robin, this is Wally and Artemis." He pointed to them as they walked out of the gym.

"You're the 'it' I'm supposed to find a way home." Jane said incredulously.

"Yeah, hopefully you can find a way that we can go home. There is a time difference, in our world it was November in 2012 and here it's June, 2017. So it's probably far away from this one and it's not a mirror universe, because no one looks like us or has the same names and we don't have evil counterparts. The cities that we live in don't exist here, in Robin's case that's a good thing." Wally told the visitors.

"Wow, so you haven't see the new season of Sherlock?" Darcy asked as if that's the only good thing about coming to the future.

"No, we really don't have time to watch TV between time with the team and school I'm lucky to be able to sleep. Plus, Superboy only watches static." Artemis said.

"We have to marathon everything worth watching while you're here." Darcy promised.

Jane, Tony, and Wally walked into the lab and started to brain storm on how to get home. Darcy decided that Robin and Artemis needed to be kept company, or Steve was in charge of watching them and he didn't have a girlfriend or live in space.

"Are you like mini ninjas?" Darcy asked as she saw Robin flip on to the couch.

"Pretty close to a ninja, I was trained by the worlds, well, my world's greatest detective."

Steve settled on an armchair and Artemis sat near Robin; Darcy adjusted the TV to marathon Sherlock. They made it a game to see who could figure out who had done it first, Darcy couldn't play because she had seen it before. Steve and Robin were the best at guessing though, neither saw the end of The Hounds of Baskerville coming. Artemis fell asleep halfway through the first episode she had plans for the night and a rude man who solved crimes wasn't on her top of her list of things to on an alternate universe.

Robin and Steve had a great time bonding over the watching the English drama. Darcy found that it was a great idea and it was easier than the time she baby sat the Ford twins. The Fords were an odd family. Steve smiled as he watched all guests be content, he knew what it was like to wake up in a strange place and want to go back to what he knew.

Wally, Jane, and Tony were working on a way home for the teens. It seemed like they had a long way to go. The ideas and formulas they had to work with were mainly theoretical. It was hours before they took break for supper.

They found that Natasha and Clint had made an old Russian recipe that Natasha had gotten from her grandmother. Dinner was filled with ideas on how to get home and Steve told stories from the Howling Commandos and adjusting to the twenty first century. It was thinly vailed attempt at comfort in case they couldn't go home.

They appreciated it in spite, of the hopelessness his story conveyed. That night they gathered in Artemis's room again, but for a different reason than the last night. They snuck out silently and patrolled the closest city.

"These cities sound made up I mean it's not Gotham. I am just so glad to finally do something normal. I am officially whelmed." Robin said as they watched from the top of a sky scraper.

They were finally were doing something that was their normal. They decided to dress in stealth as they patrolled the city for muggers other criminals. They split up, staying in constant communication.

Artemis smiled as she shot an arrow that found its target right where she wanted it. So this wasn't Star or Gotham like she was used to, but crime was crime. For the first time in days she was doing what she loved.

Wally zoomed around stopping robberies and carjacking's he loved the rush of the wind whipping through his hair and the feeling that nothing could stop him. He kept looking for his Uncle Berry only to remember this wasn't Central City.

Robin cackled as he saw a drug deal going on. "You know that stuff messes with your mind right?" he said as subdued and then tied them up. He called the police on one of the gang bangers phones, when they asked for a name he paused then said, "A concerned citizen." If it was Gotham he would have said Robin. He needed to adjust and adapt to where he was and stop thinking about home.

They returned to the Avengers tower and talked over their night in Artemis's room.

"We need to have a better plan if we are going to keep doing this. Tonight we were uncoordinated and reckless without our mentors." Robin said after they went over what they had done.

"I know and we'll tell the Avengers about our night activities." Artemis said hesitatingly.

"That is a good idea we promised no more lying." Wally replied.

"Let's go to bed we can talk tomorrow." Robin said when he saw how tired his friends looked. "I have a feeling that the Avengers won't be pleased."

"I just wish I knew how the rest of our team is. It's bothering me that it's only us three. M'gann, Conner, and Kaldur are heavy hitters. What happened?" Artemis asked worried.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the short chapter. I've had a crazy week.

At breakfast the teens told the Avengers of their night's adventure in the city. Their reactions varied.

"Do you want to die?" Wanda asked emphatically, the young heroes had grown on her and she didn't understand why they would put themselves in danger for people they didn't know on a earth that wasn't even theirs.

"You're just kids, well trained and scary, but you can't be more than fourteen!" Tony said as he pointed to Robin.

"I'm thirteen. I have had trained since I was three in acrobatics and when I was nine I learned how to fight rivaling, someone larger than me." Robin said calmly.

"You're pretty quiet. What do you think about these kids, Steve?" Natasha asked while the others were talking.

He sighed, "They know how to operate in their world. I think their trying to find a normal, so they seek battles to fight so aren't reminded that they aren't home."

Natasha looked at him; it almost sounded like he was talking about himself instead of the kids from a different earth she thought as she told him, "Jane's hoping to get the 'Gateway' up and running in a few months. The kids can go back to their parents and crazy cities."

Clint wanted to shake these kids they were inane. They snuck out of the Tower to go fight muggers and car thieves, willingly. "Why did you do it?" he asked.

"I wanted to run, Artemis was bored and wanted a good fight, and Robin need a night out. I'm kinda surprised that you didn't expect this. We told you how the team was formed the Justice League told us to stay sidekicks, and instead we investigated Cadmus and rescued Superboy. We don't have a great track record of doing what we are supposed to. Most of our recon missions end with something blowing up. We do good work." Wally said.

Artemis smacked the back of his head lightly. "You just made it sound like we don't take orders and can't keep to a mission."

"Cadmus, Bialya, when you and I had to fight the Reds, and when we stopped Geneva from being swallowed up in a black hole. That's explosions and fires I can think off the top of my mind. We are around a lot fire." Robin mused out loud.

"Geneva almost got swallowed by a black hole?" Darcy said, as she was more awake by this time.

"Long story short, don't steal anyone's power without thinking about weakness you get as a side dish." Robin said.

"I really don't want to know." Clint muttered under his breath.

After breakfast Tony, Jane, and Wally started working on project Gateway. It was going to take weeks to start getting the bones of the structure up and even more to find a stable energy source that would sustain energy long enough to get all three of them home. The tesseract was out of question, because no one could get in contact with Thor, and Odin wasn't the kind to share something of that magnitude.

They worked on formula after formula each one elegant and frustrating in its complexity.

"Hopefully the Justice League will have better luck finding us. By my calculations we've only been gone a few hours in our time, not a week by this earth's time." Wally thought to himself as he worked at the energy problem, when they first arrived in this earth they thought they had Zeta tubes and could refit them to project them to their earth. That didn't work and no one believed them. Tony said they had watched too much Star Trek.

He had read every book on trans-dimensional theory there ever had been written the Avengers world and none of it was proven. He started looking for people who had… magic. He still said he didn't believe in it, but he believed firmly in it being Dr. Fate even for a few minutes would make a believer out of anyone. Magic, it always had a price, though. He would be researching every magic user on this earth. He just had to find the right one, Dr. Fate, he knew could transport to any earth. If only he had a counterpart on this earth.

He found an article online that proved to be worth investigating a man who could walk after being paralyzed. Magic! He thought as he set it aside to research further at a later time.

Robin and Artemis decided to train with Steve and Clint. Clint hadn't worked with another archer in years he found that Artemis's aim was excellent and her adaptability was unparalleled to anyone he knew, beside himself.

Artemis found that she was impressed by the older man's skill with a bow. They practiced for hours with a bow and then hand to hand.

Robin worked with Steve. He missing Bruce, they would spar and play basketball Bruce would say 'hand and eye coordination' it was fun. Steve wasn't Bruce, fighting with him just made him miss his adopted Father even more. They had different styles and ways of moving but, in a way it still reminded him of Bruce.

Darcy and Vision watched with rapt attention as the teenagers fought with the Avengers. It amazed Darcy at how the kids could work so well together when they teamed up to fight Clint and Steve.

After the Avengers discussed they had decided to let the Wally, Robin, and Artemis patrol as long as they drew up plans of where they were going and what they had planned. If they got in over their heads they were to call in back up.

The Avengers wished that the kids weren't so… unusual, but the Avengers didn't know a single "average" hero. Tony tried to find out if Peter could come by the Tower that way they would be around someone there age who knew what it was like. That phone call hadn't gone so well, Tony thought back to yesterday when he called him.

"Hey, Spiderboy want to come by the Avengers Tower? I have some people I want you to meet." Tony asked.

"Spiderman, and I have told you not to call the apartment. Aunt May will kill me if she finds out about my abilities. Who are these people, anyway?" Peter had asked in a whisper.

"Are you hiding in your closet? That's weird, Spiderboy and it's some people that you should meet." Tony had told him vaguely.

"Of course I am hiding in my closet! No one can know my identity. What kind of people? Is it Thor or Hulk?" Peter asked excitedly.

"No, but should come and hang out with them." Tony said, "I got to go just stop by whenever."

Tony didn't think Peter would show up, so when he got an alert about an intruder. He excused himself from the lab, Jane and Wally continued working as he checked who it was that tripped it. He didn't expect it to be Peter in sunglasses. The boy was trying to look cool standing by the door.

"Hi, Mr. Stark I came, where are the people you wanted me to meet?" Peter asked in a distinct New Yorker accent.

Right then Artemis and Robin materialized behind him. "Who are you and what do you want?" Robin asked as his eyes narrowed under his mask.

Peter looked scared, "I'm Spiderman. Mr. Stark invited me."

"Cool. I'm Robin this is Artemis." Robin said as a grin stretched across his face.

They walked in the main room of the Tower. "I have to go back to the lab. We were so close to finding the right equation."

"You're the people Mr. Stark wanted me to meet?" Peter asked.

"I don't know he didn't say anything to us. What exactly does Spiderman do?" Artemis asked suspiciously.

"I fight crime all over New York City. I got bitten by a radioactive spider now I have spiderlike abilities." Peter explained.

"You're a meta. Can you shoot spiders out of your hand?" Robin asked as he cackled. He thought that would be awesome no one would ever do anything if they thought there was a chance that they would be covered by spiders.

"No, what do you two do?" Peter asked trying to get the attention off of himself.

"I'm an archer, he's basically a ninja and Wally he's a speedster. On out earth we protect our cities and occasionally the world." Artemis explained simply.

"Oh, wait your earth?" Peter asked confused.

So they explained what had happened and how they didn't belong on this earth. They had lives and families waiting for them.

Peter watched as they switched back and forth telling about their earth and team. The team sounded like a good idea he wished that he was part of something like that. Not the Avengers just teens doing their best to protect and keep each other in check.


	7. Chapter 7

Wally felt like beating his head on a wall. This was so frustrating it seemed like the very science he served and love abandoned him when he needed it most. He hadn't even looked up when Tony said something about an intruder alert. He was curious that people would try to break in the Avengers Tower other than that he kept working. Wally kept thinking about the obscure online post about the paralyzed man who, could now walk.

He really wished it seemed less sketchy, as it was he wasn't sure if he found the place where the man found healing, he wouldn't get murdered. Sketchy place, sketchy names, pretty sure a murders hung out there with knives, swords, maybe even chains and old torture devises. Wally really hated his imagination sometimes. The more he looked up the more he was concerned, the more he worked on the scientific part of getting home he was less worried about being knifed in the back.

Anything to get home. His mom, dad, the team, and of course Central City wouldn't be the same without its own Kid Flash.

He would run to Kamar Taj instead of going on patrol with Artemis and Robin. Wally looked up the directions and figured out how much he would have to eat if he ran straight there. Ha, his math teacher never knew how he put math to good use. Mrs. Whitfield drilled all the math she never thought he'd use like he did.

Jane declared she was going to take a break so he followed her lead, as he ran to the kitchen. "Food is life, and I love life." Wally exclaimed as he rummaged through the cabinets that lined the kitchen. He didn't notice that Robin and Artemis were with someone until he had almost eaten everything in the fridge. "Oh, hi. I'm Kid Flash." He introduced himself to the baby faced kid in shades.

"I'm Spiderman. You guys are really weird." Peter replied truthfully. He had listened to two missions and decided that either they were lying or were ridiculously awesome. He hoped the last choice.

"Oh, well that's not the worst anybody has ever told us." Robin said truthfully.

Wally sat on island and watched motioned for the others to come. The teens came and Wally explained about the lead he had about the magic user.

"Now you believe in magic? Really, Wally I knew it." Artemis said as a smirk spread on her face.

"Yeah, I know. Rob, can you investigate it more? I was going to run there tonight. I figured you both would want to know about our progress. Gateway, is getting up and going slowly. I don't know if it's because I'm a speedster or if it's really taking forever." Wally said dourly.

"It's probably going quickly, we've only been here for a week." Artemis said. "I still think when we get back I'm going to shoot Luther full of arrows."

"I'll keep Mercy occupied." Wally said, "If it's not Klarion. Then let's turn the cat into a stuffed cat."

They laughed at the thought of Klarion finding out his cat was stuffed. They knew that it wouldn't happen, because it wasn't really a cat. After a snack, Peter excused himself he had to get home before his curfew. Wally had to get back to work on Gateway.

Darcy was left in charge of the Teens.

So instead of watching television they decided to teach Darcy something. In the gym, they set up a sparring model. When Robin found that her tazer was her only source of protection they both were appalled and decided to teach her some basics.

"This is cool, kids. Teach me how to be a Kung Fu master. I'll be Kung Fu Darcy." She said as she pitifully smacked the sparring dummy.

"Not like that, don't do that again." Artemis said as her and Robin stepped on the mat. "See this is what you want to do." They started to fight slowly so Darcy could see what was happening.

After a minute Artemis stepped out and it was Darcy's turn. Robin showed her what they were going to do. The first, second, third, fourth, and fifth times they did it turned out pretty badly. Darcy wasn't good at blocking or countering even when Robin walked through it every time.

Artemis decided that she would try to show Darcy. It went a little better. Darcy managed to not be flipped that time. They continued to work on it until it was time for supper. Steve and Vision had made a ravioli and salad.

At dinner Darcy said, "Why does it hurt so much to be hit? Like in the movies the hero shrugs it off. It hurts. Robin and Artemis made it look so easy and then it's not. I'm so disappointed."

"They've been doing it for years. Why did you agree to let them train you?" Jane asked.

"They made it sound fun." Darcy answered. "Artemis looks like a cheerleader, but fights like Mulan."

"I don't look like a cheerleader." Artemis huffed.

The rest of the time they discussed where they would patrol. Wally told them about his plan to run to Kamar Taj. They listened as he brought up the few online mentions of it. Robin had dug deeper and even he couldn't find much about it.

"Will you be flying in blind? I don't like that we don't know much about this. You need to at least go with someone." Steve told them.

"I'll go with you. I'm used to being carried at high speeds and if need be I can be useful in a fight." Wanda volunteered.

"That's cool, I'm totally up for not going to the creepy city by myself." Wally said.

"Robin and I will still patrol. We'll be careful and do it as partners." Artemis announced.

That night Robin and Artemis went out and patrolled in the city. They worked well together, but both felt that something was missing. Whether, it was because of the absence of the mentors or that the team was incomplete. They were being monitored via F.R.I.D.A.Y. in case they went up against something they couldn't win they could call for help.

Artemis had gotten arrows from Clint they were different than the trick arrows she normally used. She found them to be perfect balance. Robin almost invited Captain America to run around the city; keeping people safe and doing good. He never felt more alive than on patrol. He had a feeling that's how Steve felt, he had heard the stories Steve had told about the Howling Commandos and he looked up more on them. It seemed that Steve was happiest on a team. The Howling Commando's and the Avengers proved that.

Patrol was cut short when they got a call from an excited Wally. He needed them to get back to the Avengers Tower as soon as they could.

Getting ready for the trip to Kamar Taj was a production, Wanda and Wally dressed in outfits that would allow them to blend in. Wally carried a back pack full of speedster high calorie bars he had made earlier, some of the local currency and a few blank notebooks.

Wanda and Wally were almost ready to leave when a bright light suddenly entered the room, in a few seconds Martian Manhunter materialized. J'onn seemed to take a second to adjust to the surroundings.

"J'onn! How did you get here? Who sent us here? Are the rest of the team safe?" Wally came very close to hugging him.

"I have come to take you home. I will explain later." Jo'nn said he seemed reluctant to answer his questions.

Wally called Robin and Artemis. They came to the Tower as fast as the motorcycles could go.

Steve, Wanda, Jane, Vision, Tony, Clint, Natasha, and Darcy where all staring at the Martian asking him questions, by the time Robin and Artemis arrived J'onn had about told the history of Mars. J'onn was very patient, but Wanda sensed something was wrong with the alien.

The Avengers were gathered around as J'onn explained how he found them. "I found that all three of you were gone. I knew something was wrong, both M'gann and I found you were out of psychic range. In our time only a day has passed. We found that Wally had been kidnapped, Artemis and Robin we thought they had gone to rescue him. We found the place it was a mess, the man that sent you, after you three had been sent to this world he disassembled the portal."

"Who kidnapped Wally and sent us here?" Artemis asked vehemently.

"It's best if he explains it, children. We should go. It's best if none of the Avengers remember this. If you will, I will make it so none remember them or me." Martian Manhunter said.

"I don't want anyone messing with my mind." Tony said.

"Why don't we need to remember?" Steve queried.

"It could mess with the timeline, they weren't supposed to come here. It's best if none of you remember." J'onn explained.

"Please, let me keep my memories. I swear I won't tell anyone." Wanda begged.

The Avengers after much debate decided that J'onn could wipe their minds, if Wanda could keep her memories. None of them liked it.

The teens said their goodbyes. They hated that their new friends wouldn't remember. They were filled with dread at not knowing who had sent them there. They hated leaving them, but were happy to go home.

All of a sudden the Avengers remembered that week, and then it was gone. They were left with a headache and wondering why they were all together in the Tower. Tempers flared as confusion hit them. 

"Why are you here?"

"How did you get here?"

"Why is Wanda dressed like that?"

"Why are we together?"

"If you ever come back here again."

Steve, Wanda, and Clint left immediately. They didn't want to cause problems by staying.

Tony, Vision, Jane and Darcy were left wondering what had happened. The last thing Jane remembered was working in her lab. Tony had been working on a project with Stark Industries. None of them, but Wanda knew the truth.

The Teens felt a headache that was too familiar, they were greeted by: Miss Martian, Superboy, Zatanna and all their mentors, but one.

"It's so good to have you home." Miss Martian said as she hugged her friends a tear ran down her cheek. "I thought you were gone for good."


	8. Chapter 8

Wanda, Steve, and Clint were in their car and on the road before anything more could happen. Steve drove while Clint was in the passenger seat, Wanda sat in the back seat as she thought about the alien that brought the young heroes to their home. She hoped they were safe and the man that had sent them to this universe paid for it. Steve wasn't talking; Clint was mad.

"Why were we there? He put us in a floating prison! I can forgive Natasha, but Tony, he created Ultron it was all his fault and we were the ones who paid. I've haven't seen Laura and the kids in months." He sighed as the slowly anger dissipated.

"I think if we under a threat or someone or something came. We, the Avengers could come back together. Forgive and try to work past all the fighting between each other. I don't trust them, yet but there may come a time when we may have to come back together." Wanda said as she thought back to anytime Tony was in the same room as her, she was more wary. The kids had brought them together and that alien stole it.

"What are you talking about Wanda?" Clint asked.

"Just thinking out loud, I guess." Wanda answered.

Line Break

Natasha, Vision, Darcy, Jane, and Tony were alone in the Tower.

"What just happened? Why were we all gathered here?" Vison do you remember?" Natasha spat out the questions in quick succession.

"Miss Romanoff, I'm afraid I have no recollection of what's transpired." He replied apologetically. Remembering what the alien had said, he lied. He watched as they tried to piece together what happened.

Tony checked the security feeds, but they had been wiped. He wished he knew who had done it. He went in to his lab with Jane. They found books on interdimensional travel and parts for a project 'Gateway'.

Tony picked up a notebook it had a note written, "Thanks for the hospitality, F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s system's third firewall, if it's hacked the others are easier to get into, other than that it's unhackable." It was signed a "Little Birdie".

"Weird. Who really signs, 'a Little Birdie'? If Cap wasn't tech illiterate I'd say he did this." Tony said as he pulled up the security system on F.R.I.D.A.Y. he saw what the 'Birdy' was meaning. He was going to fix that immediately.

Jane was packing all of her equipment, "I'm leaving immediately, Mr. Stark. I have no clue why I'm here."

Darcy was left with Vision she conversed with him while she waited for Jane to come. "So, are you like an android Thor?"

Later, Tony went to work out in the gym. "I must be going crazy, I know I didn't buy a climbing wall." He muttered as he ran on the treadmill.

Linebreak

Peter was with his two friends the next day he wanted to go back to the Avengers Tower to see the, wrong universe teens again when he saw a familiar face outside his school.

Wanda was wearing a ball cap and large sunglasses, but he would recognize her anywhere. He made up an excuse to his friends, and ran over to her.

"Hey, Wanda is something the matter? Do KF, Artemis and Robin need me for a mission?" He asked excitedly.

"You remember them." She pulled him in a hug. "An alien came and got them last night, they're home. The Alien was a friend of theirs, he was afraid that it was a mistake; them being on this earth, and asked to erase all memories of them. You and I are the only ones who remember them."

"So the Avengers broke up again?" He asked slightly bewildered.

"Yes, as soon as the others forgot what happened they began to fight. We had to leave quickly. I wanted to see if you remembered or not." Wanda explained.

"I can't say anything to Mr. Stark, can I?" Pater asked sadly.

"He wouldn't remember, but I can't help feeling like we'll be together again soon." Wanda said.

Linebreak

Artemis, Robin, and Kid Flash were being hugged and welcomed back. Wally was the first to ask, "Artemis and I have a bet to who sent us. I said Klarion, she said Luthor, who is right?"

Flash zoomed in at that moment. "Kid, you're okay." He hugged him.

"It was Luthor, to answer your question. On a recon mission you saw plans for the Lights next few years. Unfortunately, you got caught and instead of killing you they decided to try out a portal they had been working on." Flash ruffled Wally's hair as he continued. "Robin and Artemis were closest to you, all of you put up quite a fight. Miss Martian, Superboy, and Aqualad made it just in time to see you thrown into the portal. They tried to follow, but Mercy blew it up."

"How were you able to find us?" Robin asked when he found out that only about a day and half had passed.

"You really think that we wouldn't look for you? Batman and Green Arrow turned over every rock and scared every criminal that might know anything. I worked with J'onn to find which earth you were on. I have never worked so fast on anything. When we found the earth we had to refit a Zeta tube to the right earth. As soon as it was done J'onn left to get you back." Flash finished.

"What was that earth like?" M'gann asked.

"It wasn't a parallel earth, like on Star Trek the originals and Deep Space Nine. I kinda wanted to meet an alternate evil us." Wally said. "Robin and I could have had beards. "

"It wasn't bad. We found some heroes they helped us. They didn't care if anyone knew their identities." Artemis said before she walked out to call her mom.

Robin was taken back at the hug he received from Bruce it was the hug that made him feel like he was being crushed. It felt good to be home.

"What's going to happen to Luthor?" Robin asked when Bruce finally let him go.

"He's lawyered up right now, it's going to be hard to deny anything. He's going to jail." Oliver Queen said happily.

"I wish we could throw him in the oldest and safest prisons in Mars." M'gann said as she hugged Robin and Wally again.

Artemis walked back to Green Arrow and Black Canary. "Mom's okay. Can I go home now?" She asked, to her it had been longer than a day and a half, she knew her mom could take care of herself wheelchair or not, but still she worried.

"Sure, I'll walk you to your house." Green Arrow replied, they left quickly for the zeta tubes.

"My parents probably want to know I'm safe too. I'll come back first thing tomorrow. I have so many stories to tell, Alians invading New York, an evil Robot, a billionaire with daddy issues, and hundred year old best friends fighting each other. So many stories." Wally said, he and Flash to Zeta to Central City.

"You ready to go to Gotham? Agent A has been worried about you." Batman asked.

"I missed Agent A, it will be great to see him again. In the other world, their worst city was part of New York City, they called it Hell's Kitchen. its vigilante seemed darker than you." Robin replied.

The next day, at the cave everyone was present as they watched Luthor's questioning. Batman and Martian Manhunter questioned him. Everyone gathered around the monitors as the watched. Artemis, Wally, and Robin had told all about the other earth, before they got started.

At first Batman just stared and Luthor stared back.

"What were your plans that were worth getting rid of three heroes?" Batman growled out.

"Heroes? Sidekicks, I would imagine they would be pretty replaceable."

"The plans." He repeated.

"No idea." Luthor stated as he looked right at Batman.

"I don't believe you. You had Mercy destroy them and the portal. You knew otherwise you wouldn't dare." Batman said.

"You do not scare me. The Light has far more powerful and potent people. The Justice League will never do anything half as bad as any member of the Light." Luthor said.

"I wish that I could remember those plans." Wally said as they watched.

"I have an idea. It's not good to rip out the intel from the bad guys minds, but I can try to see if you remember anything." M'gann suggested.

"I'm open to it." Wally said.

Everyone watched as M'gann's eyes glowed as she touched Wally's head. She was assalted by flashes of memories, two red haired ladies, fighting, passing out, waking up with an android looming over and finally the plans.

"I know what the Light's planning." M'gann exclaimed.

Batman and Martian Manhunter were alerted and walked in with everyone, more of the Leagu were alerted as M'gann started to explain.

"Vandal Savage and Klarion the Which Boy have plans to get Aplokilps technology mind control devices for the entire league and us. Hello, Megan! That's what they've been planning the entire time. There is more, but Wally didn't see it on account of Mercy coming in." M'gann relayed the information excitedly.

"We know what to expect the Light is going down!" Robin said happily.

They did know what to expect and because of it when the time came the Light did 'go down' nobody died. The League was successful and the aliens known as the Reach never trifled with the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to write an alternate ending.

**Author's Note:**

> So what does everyone think? I really wanted to write a crossover hopefully everyone seems in character.


End file.
